Bucky Hensletter
Bucky Hensletter is a character from the Disney XD's Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. In "Got Stank?", the Sorcerer turned him into a purple monster using Stank. He was partnered with Randy in the episode, "Monster Dump". Randy tricked Bucky into thinking that the volcano had different kinds of silt Mrs. Driscoll hasn't discovered yet, and Buck stated that the fact Randy made a convincing zing. Personality Bucky is an over-dedicated band geek who has a passion for playing the triangle. He's also very goody-goody by nature, being a teacher's pet and following all the rules. Personality-wise, Bucky is over-emotional and is easily stressed or panicked by small things, making him one of the Sorcerer's frequent targets. He is also over excited about small things, as shown in Monster Dump where he shows an over-enthusiastic reaction to silt. If he is not being a goody-goody or worrying about silly things, he can be quite frequently seen being a show-off and gloating in his "talents" (most noticeably in "Got Stank?" and "Stanks Like Teen Spirit"). His personality makes him the target of Bash's bullying, and also lands him into humiliating situations that often make him out to be the butt of the joke, causing him to be targeted by the Sorcerer. Besides being over emotional and a target of bullying, he really likes to make silly jokes or puns. He is also rather intelligent. In fact, his intelligence and diligence has made him someone other Norrisville High students rely on to do their homework for them (as seen in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon"). Attire *'School Uniform' - White t-shirt with a blue design on the side and blue sneakers *'Band Attire' - A blue shirt with yellow lines and buttons, blue shoes, blue pants with yellow lines on the side, a blue and yellow band player hat, yellow piece of cloth in the waist *'Instrument' - Triangle Relationships Randy Cunningham Bucky feels Randy is a bit irresponsible and is reluctant to be partnered with him for school events such as field trips (as seen in Monster Dump). He, however, doesn't think too poorly of Randy. Howard Weinerman Bucky also feels Howard is irresponsible, but he also has no ill will against him. Howard, however, thinks Bucky is a shoob, and will not hesitate to tell him that to his face (as seen in Escape from Detention Island). Howard also thinks Bucky is a teacher's pet (as he called him a "brown-noser" in Attack of the Killer Potatoes). Flute Girl They seem to be good friends, as he is seen hanging out with her on numerous occasions (most notably in Monster Drill and Silent Punch, Deadly Punch) Though they are friends, Flute Girl tends to constantly bring reality down to him, a good example being when she informed him sternly about how there were no triangle solos in any of the marching band songs (as seen in Got Stank?). She is also not hesitant to show him her disapproval (ie rejecting his song in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch) It almost seems like even though they are friends, he seems to like her more than she likes him. Almost like she just kinda puts up with him and tolerates him for some reason. Stevens They are indeed friends, as Bucky picked him to be his gym partner in 30 Seconds to Math. They are also seen playing instruments next to each other in Evil Spirit Week and Bucky hid out under a pile of rubble with Stevens and Flute Girl in Stanks Like Teen Spirit shortly before he was stanked. Other than this, there is not a lot of information about their friendship. Bash Johnson Bucky does not particularly like Bash, as Bash constantly bullies him and takes any opportunity to humiliate Bucky (most notable in Last Stall on the Left and Der Monster Klub). In Dawn of the Driscoll they were partners on a science project where partners were not assigned. This could be because Bash forced him to be his partner or they ran out of other people to pick from so had to pick each other. Julian It seems they are friends, or at least acquaintances, as they were seen sitting next to each other at the lunch table in Nukid on the Block. Theresa Fowler It is unknown if they are friends or not, but he was seen sitting next to her during Cooking class in Nukid on the Block. It did not appear as though there was assigned seating, so he might have picked her to be his partner or vice versa. School and After School Activities Marching Band He is Norrisville High's Marching Band's triangle player, making him one of their percussionists. He is VERY proud of his role in the band and believes he is the best triangle player in Norrisville. This belief causes him to show off a bit (as seen in Got Stank). Chess Team He is part of Norrisville High's chess team, and he is pretty proud of his skills here as well. He is, again, found gloating in his abilities when he won against an opponent chess player from the rival school Flackville (as seen in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit"). Mustache Society He weedled his way into this club with a presumably fake mustache. Though he got in at the beginning of the Secret Stache episode, he was not shown later on at their party. It is unknown if he just did not show up or if he was kicked out before the party started. Trivia *He likes using the word "zing". He said it in "Monster Dump" and "Dawn of the Driscoll". *His room was seen in "Got Stank?" *In "Gossip Boy" his phone is green. *Bucky Hensletter was also seen in the episode "30 Seconds to Math" where he was competing in Battle of the Bands with Flute Girl. *He sang Flute Girl a song he wrote as a gift for Christmas. *Plays the triangle in the school band, making him the school band's percussionist. *Bucky holds the record for the most times Stanked in the series: **The first time was in "Got Stank?" where Randy was able to turn him back to normal by destroying his backup dinger. **The second time is in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch" where he was returned to normal after a love poem he had made was destroyed. **The third time was implied in "Der Monster Klub when Principal Slimovitz announced a stanked student destroyed the cafeteria and Bash Johnson rudely pointed out that it was Bucky. **The fourth time is in Stanks Like Teen Spirit where he was returned to normal after Howard defeated Steve Riley in a game of chess. **The fifth time is the Lucius O'Thunderpunch where he was returned to normal after Randy destroys the badge along with Dave, Julian and Principal Slimovitz. *Was one of the few characters designed by Jhonen Vasquez that actually turned out with the same design as the concept sketch. *Wears briefs with his name written on them (seen in "Der Monster Klub"). *Besides the school's gym uniform, Bucky has not worn any other outfit besides his marching band attire. This most likely indicates how dedicated he is to marching band. *He seems to be quite the teacher's pet. *He also seems to be the target of a lot of bullying and the butt of some of the show's jokes. *Despite his goody-goody nature, he has skipped classes before. He has unfortunately gotten in trouble for it, as seen in the clip from "Escape from Detention Island". *He skipped class because he thought there was going to be a meteor shower during the day, but instead it was a flock of geese who pooped on him. (seen in "Escape from Detention Island") *He seems to be very interested in geology. In fact, it is one of his strong suits, as revealed in "Escape from Detention Island". *He admires the ninja so much that he excused everything Bash has ever done to him when he was tricked into thinking he was the ninja (seen in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja"). *Any chance he gets, he will make some kind of pun. He refers to any joke or pun he makes as a "zing". *He is part of the school's Chess Club. *Other Norrisville High Students such as Bash Johnson rely on Bucky to do their homework for them (as seen in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon". *It is canonly confirmed that Bucky indeed has a crush on Flute Girl. *Bucky's worst fear is a Minotaur playing smooth jazz on a bugle horn. The smooth jazz is even more fearful to him if it is played on a Soprano Sax, which he has said is the most fearsome of all woodwinds *Though he is intelligent, he can be easily deceived by others. An example of this is when Bash cried and hugged him believing Mac Antfee's "you-splosion" actually changed him. Bucky cried and hugged Bash back, also believing he was actually a changed person. **It is possible that this is because Bash also believed it, at least for the moment. *It was said in at the San Diego Comicon Panel with Grey DeLisle, Scott Menville, and other voice actors that in a future episode Bucky kisses Flute Girl. *He paired up with Dave for gym class in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key. *He, alongside Dickie, seems to be one of only two students whose clothes remain destroyed after being destanked. *He was sitting next to one the member of Dancing Fish in Club Ninja-dise. *Psycho-Bot learned fear from Bucky. *As of "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" Bucky is no longer considered by Debbie Kang as the possible identity of the ninja, making him one of the first knocked off her list. Gallery Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Musicians Category:Bands Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Students